The Spider and The Fairy
by SParkie96
Summary: After witnessing something that breaks her heart, Bloom flees to Earth in order to seek comfort in Gardenia. Unfortunately, due to her saddened state, she loses focus and instead lands in the suburbs of Forest Hills, NY. Bloom/PeterParker. Story rated T to slight M for language and mentions of sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1: Cheated

**The Spider and The Fairy **

* * *

**Summary: After witnessing something that breaks her heart, Bloom flees to Earth in order to seek comfort in Gardenia. Unfortunately, due to her saddened state, she loses focus and instead lands in the suburbs of Forest Hills, NY. Bloom/PeterParker. Story rated T to slight M for language and mentions of sexual situations.**

**Author's Note: Obviously tied to the Teen Heroes Universe. It's basically like "How I Met Your Mother" but it doesn't take hundreds of seasons to get to the damn point. Bloom is about sixteen/seventeen in this and Peter is seventeen (year two of Spider-Man). King Skye is about Eighteen or Nineteen. At this age, Bloom only uses her Believix.**

**I'm thinking more of the Marvel's Cinematic Universe mixed with, obviously, Winx Club.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and the plot.**

* * *

**Domino, Sparx...**

* * *

Giving a nervous smile to her reflection, Bloom fixed her hair in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time today. After she was satisfied with the way the loose curls looked, she decided to add in the small flower accessory attached to the beautiful veil her mother had given her. Once satisfied with her overall appearance, Bloom moved away from the vanity. With wedding bouquet in hand, she looked at the full-length mirror at her full reflection with a smile.

Today was the day, the day that she had been looking forward to her entire life. Today, she, Princess Bloom of Domino, was to wed the King Skye of Eraklyon. Frankly, she could not tell if she was nervous or excited, or both, it was just a flurry of emotions. She then wondered if Skye was feeling the same, thinking that this was one of the best days of his life.

A knock on her bedroom door made her jump, nearly dropping the blue, pink and white bouquet. It was Daphne, reminding Bloom that the ceremony was to take place in an hour, and they still haven't taken pictures yet. She chuckled and apologized for her tardiness, smoothing out the beautiful white fabric of her dress. From outside the door hear Stella's impatient whines, asking the red head if she was almost done. The blond then added something that sounded like "you'd be late to your own funeral", making Bloom roll her eyes in response.

After one last once over, Bloom opened the door and nearly retreated back into her room as soon as her friends saw her. They let out excited (and high pitched) screams, showering her with compliments. The red head blushed, thanking them all shyly. Daphne gave her a big hub, being extra careful not to mess up Bloom's hair or dress. The rest of the Winx Club did the same, though not as carefully as the elder.

After glancing at her watch/bracelet, Techna gasped at the time. She then rushed the others out of the hallway, reminding them that the photographer was waiting for them in the Grand Hall. Bloom was about to follow after, until she touched her neck. She gasped, realizing that she had forgotten the moonstone necklace Skye had given her several days prior. She informed them that she would join them as soon as she retrieved her necklace from her room. Though she received protests in response, the girls went ahead without her.

Bloom set the bouquet down on the bed as she searched throughout her room for her necklace. No matter where she looked, she could not find it anywhere. It was starting to bother her that she could not find the necklace anywhere. The last time she had seen it was just this morning; she had set it on her dresser right before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Now, it was gone.

With a defeated sigh, Bloom begrudgingly picked up her flowers and was forced to leave the necklace behind, where ever it was. She went into the hallway, closing her bedroom door for the last time. Before it closed completely however, Bloom thought she had heard a noise. She paused, listening to see if she could hear anything. Sure enough, she heard another noise. This one sounding much like the first. Something banged against the wall in the room next door, causing Bloom to give the wall a skeptical look. How could something be banging against the wall? That room was supposed to be an empty guest room, no one was supposed to be staying in that room. Well, as far as she knew.

Letting curiosity get the best of her, Bloom approached the door next to hers. All the while, the banging noise became more persistent and repetitive in rhythm. Almost as if...no. Bloom's eyes widened in realization and embarrassment. With a blush, she backed away from the door, leaving whoever was in there to their privacy.

Then, the knob twisted, causing Bloom to retreat quickly and quietly to a nearby corner. Cautiously, she peaked around said corner so she was able to see who was about to come out. Giggling could be heard from the room as the door swung completely open. She was about to go on her merry way when someone spoke,

"I can't believe you're marrying her, you don't even love her." a high-pitched voice said.

"I have to, it's the only way to secure my rightful spot as King." a male voice said.

The red head covered her mouth as she recognized the voices. She peaked around the corner to confirm her fears, feeling her heart slowly breaking within her chest. She immediately began to silently cry to herself, seeing just where her necklace had gone to.

Out from the room, King Skye stumbled out with a slightly disheveled Diaspro in his arms. They were giggling as they shared a kiss. A very affectionate kiss. Bloom's moonstone necklace hung around the blond girl's throat, the purple stone glimmering in the sunlight. Diaspro went on to tell Skye that he did not need to marry Bloom in order to secure his position as king, that she would have been good enough. Skye had agreed, but said that Bloom was the final decision because her kingdom was more powerful than Disapro's kingdom.

"And what happens when she finds out you're in love with me?" Diaspro asked.

Skye chuckled, kissing the blond woman once more, "Who says she will?"

The red head could not bear it anymore. She wanted to believe he was under a spell again, but it all started to make sense. He had grown so distant from her this past year, and she had not sense any magical interference like she had the last time he had fallen under Diaspro's spell. She made herself known to the couple, who only looked at her with mild shock.

Diaspro smirked at the red head, "Oh, are you gonna cry, Little Princess?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Bloom shook her head, tears unwillingly fell down her cheeks. Skye rolled his eyes, temporarily releasing the blond woman. He approached Bloom with open arms, going to embrace the red head. Bloom backed away, throwing the bouquet at him. He growled and grabbed her by her biceps, shaking her furiously. This just upset her more, feeling her Dragon-Fire burn within her.

"You didn't see anything, Bloom. This," Skye motioned between himself and Diaspro, "never happened. You hear me?"

"But it did, didn't it?!" Bloom hollered, shoving the male away from herself.

He stumbled backward, before drawing his sword at her. The blade was pressed coldly against her throat as he glared into her blue eyes, "You **will **marry me, Bloom. I **will **be King, and when I am King, you will be executed for accusing your King of adultery, unless, you forget that any of this happened."

The red head glared back at him, tears still flowing down her face. She gripped the veil from her head, pulling the thin piece of fabric off before letting it drop on to the floor. She let her arm drop back to her side as she just continued to glare at him. He watched the fabric falling before backhanding her across the face. Bloom stumbled and fell, holding her cheek in pain. Diaspro laughed at the action, kicking the bouquet at the should-be bride.

The blond female continued to laugh as Skye took her under his arm, guiding her to the Grand Hall.

"See you at the wedding, Princess! Don't be late!" Diaspro called.

Bloom hadn't moved from her spot on the floor.

* * *

**Midtown High School, New York...**

* * *

With a grunt, seventeen year-old Peter Parker shoved his books into his locker. So far, that was proving quite the difficult task, even with his enhanced strength. Just as he was about to shove the rest of them in, someone bumped into his back, causing him to drop all of his textbooks on to the tiled floor. He looked up at the ceiling, as if cursing some higher power for knocking his books over. With an exasperated groan, Peter sarcastically thanked whoever just hit him and proceeded to pick up his textbooks.

Just as he was about to pick up the last book, someone had already snatched it away from him. With another frustrated groan, he turned around to curse at whoever stole his book, but was stopped by someone putting him in a headlock and giving him a nookie. Someone else playfully punched him repeatedly in his exposed side. He laughed, playfully screaming out for help.

"Gimme all your lunch money, Parker!" Harry Osborn said, burying his fist harder into the brunette's skull.

"Hold him Harry, while I beat him up!" Johnny Storm said, beating on Peter's side even more.

"I need an adult! I need an adult!" Peter yelled out, laughing.

"Parker! Osborn! Storm! Stop horsing around and get to class!" a teacher called out.

"Sorry, Mr. Barkin." the boys called out.

* * *

**So, there you have chapter one. Will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Love At First Flight?

**The Spider and The Fairy **

* * *

**Summary: After witnessing something that breaks her heart, Bloom flees to Earth in order to seek comfort in Gardenia. Unfortunately, due to her saddened state, she loses focus and instead lands in the suburbs of Forest Hills, NY. Bloom/PeterParker. Story rated T to slight M for language and mentions of sexual situations.**

**Author's Note: Obviously tied to the Teen Heroes Universe. It's basically like "How I Met Your Mother" but it doesn't take hundreds of seasons to get to the damn point. **

**I'm thinking more of the Marvel's Cinematic Universe mixed with, obviously, Winx Club.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and the plot.**

* * *

**Domino, Sparx...**

* * *

Tears continued to fall down her cheeks as Bloom stared at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't do this! The wedding was just a quicker way for Sky to secure his way to the throne. She was nothing but a pawn, a key for Sky to the Eraklyon Throne. Her heart ached at the sickening thought, remembering all the years that her and Sky had spent together previously. The memories suddenly wracked her brain, causing her immense pain. It was all a lie, he did not actually love her. He just wanted the throne that came with marrying her. After that, he would throw her into the dungeons and would abandon her for Diaspro.

Another thought came to mind. What would happen to her parents after Sky got what he had wanted? Would they leave Domino in peace? Perhaps make them allies? Or would he go after them just because she knew the truth? Another sob wracked her very core as she fervently shook her head, trying to rid herself of the horrible thoughts. Only one thought came to mind.

Escape.

She had to get out of here. There was no way she could go through with this now. She could escape to Gardenia and go back to living with Mike and Vanessa, maybe continue to work at the "Love &amp; Pet" Pet Shop. Just her and the rest of the Winx Club. Go back to Earth and never look back, she did not mind going back to living her life as a normal Earth Girl.

Unless Sky followed her there as well. God, was she safe anywhere?

With an angry roar, she ripped her dress off of her slim form. She threw the white fabric across the room, watching it disintegrate into ash as her Dragon Flame burned it. She looked down at the bouquet on her vanity, more tears rolling down her face. She picked it up gently in both of her hands, eyes never leaving the roses embedded in it. The bouquet suddenly seemed to burst into flames in her hands, disintegrating away much like the dress had. She dropped the lace remains back on to the marble tabletop of the vanity.

After transforming into her Believix, she packed up a bag full of her belongings and said a spell. Then, a portal opened up in the wall. It flickered a bit, but she paid no mind. Kiko cooed at her from his spot on the floor causing her to lift the small rabbit up and kiss him on the head. After contemplating it for a second, she gently sat the rabbit in her bag where he made himself comfortable. She left a note for her parents and friends, saying how she would miss them and that she was sorry about the wedding before she flew through the portal.

* * *

**New York...**

* * *

"Whoa! Watch where your swinging those tentacles, Doc!" Spider-Man hollered as he narrowly avoided one of Dr. Octopus's metal tentacles.

While on his way home from school and basketball practice, Peter received a call from Nick Fury informing him that Doc Ock decided to rob the NYC Bank and hold the tellers hostage. Though a little exhausted and less than thrilled, Peter nonetheless donned his Spider-Man costume and pursue the crazed doctor. After successfully freeing the hostages, that just left taking care of Doc Ock.

"Stay still so I can squash you, Spider-Man!" Doc hollered as he swung a tentacle around to attack Spider-Man.

Just as Spidey was about to move out of the way, a flash of light temporarily blinded both of them, causing the Web-Slinger to lose his focus and get hit by one of the tentacles. The force of the blow threw him halfway across the bank. Doc Ock let out a growl as he rubbed at his eyes in order to relieve some of the blinding pain. When his vision cleared he was able to see what had caused him to become distracted and was not sure if he should be confused or almost outright laugh at the sight. Spidey looked up and became confused as well.

A slim red-headed young woman with wings of some sort stood in the middle of the disarray, a duffle bag in hand. She looked around slightly confused and horrified. She looked between the two, quite unsure of what to do.

"Um, I think I may have landed in the wrong dimension...or at least the wrong city." She said, not exactly sure what else to say.

The slight pause was interrupted by the sound of Doc Ock's laughter, causing the two teens to turn their attention to the mad man.

"And what are you supposed to be, my Dear?" Doc laughed as he grabbed the fairy with one metal tentacle.

Bloom let out a startled yell the metal tentacle wrapped around her waist and lifted her into the air. What the heck was this thing? She heard someone holler, "Hold on, Miss!" and then a red and blue blur as a guy in a red and blue costume landed on the tentacle in front of her. He then turned tried to loosen the metal appendage around her waist, while narrowly avoiding another tentacle that was about to take off his head. Now that she had enough room to move, she was able to squirm free from this crazy guy's grasp.

Spider-Man, though relieved that the girl was free, quickly jumped away from yet another tentacle as the Doctor seemed to thrash wildly. Though he was not fast enough to avoid the claw grabbing his leg, yanking him back toward Doc. The fairy girl gasped and flew toward him to help, but he held up a hand as if telling her to stay back. She stopped mid-flight and watched helplessly as the other tentacles grabbed his other leg and arms, and pulled. He let out a grunt as his limbs were stretched to painful proportions.

Though still confused and quite freaked out, Bloom let two fireballs form within her fists and threw them at the doctor. The crazed guy let out a pained holler as the one fireball made contact with the back of his head. The other made contact with the spinal adaptor that controlled the tentacles, causing him to let go of Spider-Man. The Web-Head dropped non-too-gracefully to the ground. While the Doc was holding his aching head, she flew behind him at full speed and punched him, successfully knocking him out. She let out a small cheer, but then grasped her hand in pain. She forgot how painful punching someone was.

"Ow, ow, owowow!" She said quietly, shaking out her aching wrist.

With a groan, Spider-Man sat up and rubbed at the back of his head, shaking out his limbs after. After seeing that Doc Ock was successfully incapacitated, he called SHIELD to come pick the villain up. He then turned his attention back to the red head, who was currently cradling her hand to her chest in pain. With a chuckle, Spidey walked over to check on the red-head.

"Hey, are you okay Miss?" He asked, holding out a hand to the girl.

She looked back at him in confusion, still not sure what to do. Blue eyes looked down at his webbed hand before gently putting her smaller hand in his and timidly shaking it, keeping the pained one close to her chest. The webbed guy chuckled as he shook her hand back.

"I remember the first time I punched a bad guy. It hurt like hell at first, but then you get used to it after a couple of times. I'm Spider-Man." Spidey laughed.

"I'm Bloom...what are you supposed to be?" Bloom asked, studying his costume with her eyes.

"Um...I'm a superhero. I guess I could ask you the same thing." Spider-Man replied.

"A fairy..." Bloom said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, fluttering her wings for emphasis.

"Whoa," Peter said, trying to wrap his head around this, "Like a really for real Fairy?"

Bloom raised a brow before giving him a strange look, as though he was the strange one. Which in her case, he was. Did she not just say that she was a fairy? Or was this man just naturally deaf? The sound of Police sirens broke them both out of their thoughts. The Spider-Guy held out his hand for her to take. She timidly took it and almost instantly regretted it as he picked her up bridal style. He then ran out of the back of the building with her in his arms.

Before she could protest, her heart leapt up into her throat as Spider-Man jumped into the air, shooting out what appeared to be webbing. He swung them up and away, the bank becoming smaller and smaller as they seemingly flew through the air. She shut her eyes as he narrowly missed building after building. Oh god, they were going to end up becoming pancakes if he kept swinging like this.

She could not take it anymore. Rapidly fluttering her wings, she had eased her way out of his grip and was now floating in the air. He landed on the building closest to her and turned to look at her with a look of what? Confusion? Anger? She could not tell with the mask on his face. The only thing she could tell was that his eyes were narrowed, judging by the way the eyes of the mask seemed to narrow as well.

"What the hell were you about to do? Kidnap me?" She asked, annoyance noticeable in her tone.

"Huh," he said, "You weren't kidding. You're really a fairy."

She gave an annoyed grunt, arms crossed at her chest. She winced when she jostled around her hurt wrist, but maintained her best mean face, "That's what I said. Why would I lie about what I am?"

"I wasn't expecting you to lie. I-I just didn't believe you. I've hung out with magicians, aliens, talking trees and raccoons. I've never really met a fairy. Well, I've only met one fairy, and she was out to kill this ditzy nanny and her bratty kids." Spider-Man said, watching as Bloom gently landed on the roof in front of him.

The red head was still cradling her wrist. Peter held out his hand again. Bloom hesitated, not exactly in the mood to be slung around. Nonetheless, she gave him her hand once more and nearly yelped when he placed his other hand on top. He then began to sit down, pulling at her to do the same. Begrudgingly, she cooperated with a grunt. Now what was he doing? Slowly, he massaged her hurt hand in between both of his. He slowly rolled petite joints, being carefully not to put too much pressure on them for fear of accidentally crunching them. He looked up to see bright blue eyes watch his every move, not exactly sure what he was doing. She accidentally released a moan at how good the massage felt and covered her mouth at the sound. He chuckled, finding the sound strangely cute.

While he continued to massage her hand, she had asked him which fairy he had met. He told her that the fairy's name was Morgana, making Bloom's jaw dropped. He asked her what was the matter. She explained that Morgana was supposed to be an Earth Fairy who would never hurt anyone. Peter snorted, asking her if they were on the same page. He went on to tell her that this one was hell bent on taking over the world. Bloom thought about it, thinking that he may have been talking about Morgan Le Fay, The Enchantress. She explained that Morgan pretended to be a fairy, but was worse than that.

He listened intently, now genuinely curious about this girl. Her eyes were as blue as the Atlantic Ocean, glimmer and all. Her hair, fiery red, much like the fire that had sprouted from her finger-tips at the bank. Her skin was creamy in color, but her hair made her seem tanner. Her lips reminded him of rose petals, smooth and just the perfect shade of red. Her voice was soothing yet enchanting, he could listen to her talk all day. He couldn't help but stare at her the entire time she spoke, unable to tear his eyes away. She was unnaturally beautiful.

'Shit Parker! You just met her, calm down!' he mentally scolded himself.

While Spider-Man was stuck in his thoughts, Bloom watched him. She was curious as to who was under that mask, as if she actually knew anyone from around here. Still, she wanted to see this man's face. Timidly, she reached out with her free hand and gently grasped his mask. She began to tug lightly at it, but a red webbed hand prevented her from taking it off of his face.

"Um, hey. At least buy me dinner first." He said with a nervous chuckle.

She hadn't known what had come over her, but she pulled up his mask just above his nose. Well, at least he appeared human underneath. His mouth seemed human, as did his button nose. His jawline and chin seemed strong. Now she was even more curious as to who was under the mask. She wanted to know what color hair he had. Judging by the light stubble on his chin, he was a brunette. Now, wanted to know what color were his eyes, but knew she probably would not find out now.

"Hey, you okay-mmph." Peter began, but was cut off.

She had leant forward and kissed him.

Yes, he was surprised at first, but he didn't pull away. He pressed back gently, one hand cupping her cheek, the other tangled in that fiery red hair. He hadn't kissed a girl since Gwen had died. He felt the fairy girl cup his chin while her other hand gripped the back of his mask. Just as soon as the kiss started, it ended. Bloom pulled back and looked into his face, silently asking for his permission to take off his mask. He was still unsure, they had just met and he didn't even know where she had come from.

He pulled back, pulling his mask back over his nose and mouth, denying her request. Though a bit upset, she respected his decision. He asked her where she needed to go. She admitted that she did not have a place to go, that she was from another dimension.

"Oh." Peter responded.

She nodded sadly in agreement. She did need to go to Gardenia, but that was too far away. Just the fireballs and the flying made her feel weak. Her energy wasn't up to par, the lack of magic in this area kind of took its toll on her. Spider-Man said he knew a place she could stay temporarily, just until she could get to where she needed. He suggested taking her to a man named Dr. Strange, but she wasn't too keen on that idea. She had heard of the magician and the stories connected to him were not so positive. She politely rejected that idea.

Peter sighed, running his hand over his head. He honestly did not want to take her to SHIELD, mainly because they had a habit of experimenting on their slightly odd guests. He also could not take her home, but he did know where to take her. His eyes landed on the Avengers' Tower. He offered her a hand one more time. She took it this time and got in close. With a flick of the wrist, he swung them in the direction of the Tower.

As they swung, she asked him if he would at least tell her what color his eyes were. With a chuckle, he said sure and then asked her what color the sky was in the daytime. Now the fairy knew her masked friend was a brunette with sky blue eyes. The mental image of what his full face looked like made her smile. She was currently imagining a nerdy but kind of athletic...well, Science nerd.

To her, he was absolutely adorkable.

* * *

**Domino...**

* * *

Sky threw his scepter at the large mirror that took up the room he was currently staying in. A growl ripped through his throat as he threw his dresser across the room in anger. That little pixie skipped out on the wedding and made a break for it. Diaspro came in a couple minutes later, trying to calm her lover down. He ignored her, as he continued to seethe in anger. He had one chance to become King and Bloom had just jeopardized it! He would make her pay when he got his hands on her.

"Sky?" Disapro asked, now genuinely frightened.

"I will find her. And when I do, she'll regret denying me my rightful place as King!" Sky yelled manically.

Oh yes, he would find her, and he will do whatever it takes. And no one, was going to get in his way.

* * *

**End of chapter. Will update ASAP. Feedback Appreciated. Bloom's a bit out of character, but I tried to make her more realistic. She'll reveal why she is there and maybe get hit on by Tony (because what else would Tony Stark do when a beautiful girl enters his house?) Sky becomes even more insane, so beware! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Fairy in the Tower

**The Spider and The Fairy **

* * *

**Summary: After witnessing something that breaks her heart, Bloom flees to Earth in order to seek comfort in Gardenia. Unfortunately, due to her saddened state, she loses focus and instead lands in the suburbs of Forest Hills, NY. Bloom/PeterParker. Story rated T to slight M for language and mentions of sexual situations.**

**Author's Note: Obviously tied to the Teen Heroes Universe. It's basically like "How I Met Your Mother" but it doesn't take hundreds of seasons to get to the damn point. **

**I'm thinking more of the Marvel's Cinematic Universe mixed with, obviously, Winx Club. (Except I always see Matt Bomer as Spider-Man)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and the plot.**

* * *

**Avengers Tower...**

* * *

Bloom stared at the building in bewilderment. She had seen some impressive castles and skyscrapers during all of her adventures, but she had never seen one as spectacular as this. It had to be taller than Alfea's main tower, and it glittered in the glow of the setting sun. No matter what city she had previously visited, she had never seen a building like this. She couldn't help but stare at the magnificent building in awe.

Spider-Man pressed a button on the intercom, alerting JARVIS that they were out front. The computerized butler gave the wall-crawler a sound of confirmation, telling the brunette that he would inform Mr. Stark of their arrival. The teen nodded before turning around to his companion. He almost took out his camera to take a picture.

The red-headed beauty had her attention set on Avengers' Tower; blue eyes sparkled at the sight of it. Her long red hair swayed in the light breeze behind her. The sunset was hitting her at just the right angle, the red locks really resembling fire now. Her hair seemed to glow in vibrant shades of red, orange, and yellow. Her wings glittered in the light. Peter fumbled to take out his camera, causing the fairy to turn her attention back to him. She raised a brow at him.

Spidey chuckled nervously, camera between his hands. He explained that he was a photographer on the side and really wished he could have taken her picture when she was looking up at the tower. That it really was an incredible angle. Bloom rolled her eyes with a smile. She then used her magic to make the camera go off, capturing a picture of herself with it. She gave the device back to the hero. The Web-Head looked down at the picture and nodded in approval. She really had an eye for photography. Maybe he would have her take pictures of him for the Bugle instead.

The door to the tower opened, causing the two to turn around to face it. Tony stood in the doorway, a robotic arm on one hand and his screwdriver in the other. He greeted Peter, except instead of using "Web-Head" he said the brunette's actual name. Peter let out a frustrated breath, feeling the red-head stare at the back of his head. He could not see, but he just knew that there was a smile present on her lips.

The billionaire turned his attention from Pete to Pete's cute red-haired friend, "So, Petey. Who's your friend?" Tony asked, leaning against the door frame.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Tony, this is Bloom. Bloom, this is New York's own billionaire, genius: Tony Stark. He's also the superhero known as Iron Man." Peter introduced.

"You left out that not only am I a genius and a billionaire. I am also a playboy, philanthropist, and an eligible bachelor. Bet you can't guess why they call me Iron Man." Tony said with his usual flirtatious tone as he leaned in close to Bloom.

The fairy didn't look amused, "Is it because you wear an iron suit?" she guessed innocently, pretending to be oblivious to the other's advances.

"Huh, pretty and smart. Me like. Come in, come in! I'm not much of an outdoor person." Tony said, holding out his arm for Bloom to take.

Bloom looked toward Spider-Peter with a raised brow, looking for an answer. The brunette just shrugged in response. With a sigh, she took Tony's arm as he led them inside. Peter gave an equally annoyed sigh as he followed after. He would have to tell Tony that he had already called dibs on the red-head. Or rather, the red-head had already called dibs on him.

Once in the penthouse part of the Tower, Tony sat the red-head on the couch before heading to the mini-bar. He asked the red-head if she would like anything to drink, causing Peter to remind the older male that Bloom was underage. Tony apologized, still awaiting a response from the fairy.

By now, Bloom had transformed back to normal, clad in a pair of shorts, a pink t-shirt and sneakers. Her hair flowed freely down her back. She asked if the billionaire had a Pepsi. With a nod, Tony poured the soda into a small glass before serving it to the red-head. He passed Peter a Coke, knowing that that was what the web-head wanted. The brunette accepted and sat down on the couch across from the red-head, pulling his mask off completely. Well, she already knew his name so there was no use in hiding. Thanks, Stark.

Once the mask came off, Bloom could not turn away. Her eyes were practically glued to the brunette's face. Where has the universe been hiding this handsome young angel? He could give the Red Fountain Princes a run for their money. Mr. Peter Parker (so cute) had strong features. He had a perfect jawline and cheekbones. His eyes were the perfect shade of blue, almost the same shade as hers. His hair was a honey-brown color and was well kept and oh-so-soft looking. The fairy just wanted to run her fingers through those soft locks. Bloom sipped at her drink, not bothering to hide the fact that she was staring. Seriously, where has this cutie been hiding?

Peter looked up from his drink to see the red-head staring at him. Her blue eyes were watching him with interest. The wall-crawler swallowed his soda and cleared his throat. He watched her as well, trying to figure out what she was doing. It was clear that she was staring at his face he just did not know exactly what she was looking at. Did she not find him attractive? Did she not like his face? It was hard to tell.

Without warning, Bloom leaned forward closer to him. She used her finger to push a piece of his hair off to the side. He paused mid-sip and he gave her a look of confusion. The fairy apologized, telling him that that that particular piece of hair was bothering her, but then admitted that she was lying and said that his hair just looked really soft. He chuckled nervously once more telling that that was a bit awkward, to which she agreed with a giggle. They then engaged in normal conversation.

Tony watched from the mini-bar, feeling a bit jealous. He cradled his bottle of Jack Daniels as he watched the young love-birds converse. Though he felt jealous, he also felt a bit proud of Peter. The boy had some tough luck with love in the past. First, he lost his first girlfriend, Gwen, in an accident. Then, his second, but not really, girlfriend…Marie, was it? Maurine? Oh! Mary-Jane! Yeah, Mary didn't really engage in the relationship. Hell, the two never even kissed! She was more interested in that guy that bullied Peter at school.

Now, it looked like he had a pretty dime who was interested in him. She was peculiar one with wings, still hot nonetheless. He saw her staring at him just a bit ago. Judging by the hungry stare, he guessed that this was the first time she had seen Peter's face and she liked what she saw. She looked just about ready to jump him. The billionaire had to suppress a snicker when the red-head moved Peter's hair out of his face, claiming that it was bothering her. She just wanted to know if Peter's hair felt as soft as it looked.

The genius let go of a breath he had not realized he was holding. He had a feeling the red-head was going to be joining Tony at the tower for a while. Why else would Peter bring a complete stranger into the Tower? He watched as Peter got up and gave the red-head a tour, well, after asking Tony for permission first. The billionaire nodded, telling the young brunette to go nuts. Peter smiled as he gently grasped Bloom's hand before leading her away.

Once they were out of the room, Tony pulled up a holo-screen and keyboard, "JARVIS, access Security Feed." He commanded.

Several screens appeared in front of him, each showing a different area of the tower. He snickered at what he had seen on the one feed: the Rec Room. Peter was up against the wall, his cute little friend in his embrace as they shared butterfly kisses. He could hear the red-head say that she liked Peter's name, asking if she could have it. He spit his drink out at the brunette's look of shock, the billionaire cackling hysterically. The red-head on the feed laughed, telling him that she was kidding. She just wanted to see how he would react. Peter was redder than Tony's Iron Man Armor. The two teens went back to their kissing, Peter's hand tangled in that fiery red mane.

Tony took a sip of his drink, smiling with approval, "Parker, you animal."

* * *

**End of chapter, update coming soon. **


	4. Chapter 4: Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

** The Spider and The Fairy **

* * *

**Summary: After witnessing something that breaks her heart, Bloom flees to Earth in order to seek comfort in Gardenia. Unfortunately, due to her saddened state, she loses focus and instead lands in the suburbs of Forest Hills, NY. Bloom/PeterParker. Story rated T to slight M for language and mentions of sexual situations.**

**Author's Note: Obviously tied to the Teen Heroes Universe. It's basically like "How I Met Your Mother" but it doesn't take hundreds of seasons to get to the damn point. **

**I'm thinking more of the Marvel's Cinematic Universe mixed with, obviously, Winx Club. (Except I always see Matt Bomer as Spider-Man and Bryce Dallas Howard as Bloom.)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and the plot.**

* * *

"So, I think the guest rooms are this way." Peter said, descretely wiping Bloom's lip gloss from his cheeks.

Bloom chuckled as she watched her new friend wipe away the lip gloss. She wiped at the smudges around her mouthas well, trying to not make it too obvious that it was even messed up to begin with. They had just finished their make-out session thanks to Tony singing "Petey and Bloom, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" over the intercom. Peter had grabbed the nearest gym towel and tossed it over toward the security camera. After that, the web-slinger decided that they should probably find Bloom's room to which the fairy reluctantly agreed.

"Is your friend always like that?" Bloom asked.

"Heh, you sould see him when he's drunk." Peter replied.

Bloom giggled, "I think I'll pass on that one."

"Good idea."

Peter chuckled as well, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Good thing she didn't want to see that. Tony was a mess when he was drunk. Last time, he threw a massive party in the upper levels of the tower and nearly blew it all to pieces, no thanks to him overriding JARVIS's "No Operating of the Iron Man Armor Whilst Drunk" protocol.

Even a drunk Tony Stark is a smart Tony Stark.

Shaking off the memory, Peter turned the knob to let Bloom in. Well, that's what he was trying to do originally, only for the door to betray him as he tried to nudge it open with his hip. Flashing his new friend a bashful smile, he tried to open the door again, but it still did not budge. He let out an annoyed sigh as he jiggled the door knob furiously. Come on….

Bloom withheld her giggles as she watched the brunette struggle with the door. She tapped the boy on the shoulder, asking him if he needed any help. Though he insisted that he had it all under control, he did eventually move out of the way. He let out a sigh of defeat as he watched the girl kneel down in front of the door. With a wave of her fingers, the lock undid itself with an audible "click". With another wave of her hand, the door swung itself open. She gave Peter a shy smile, feeling slightly guilty about embarrassing her little brunette friend. The brunette returned the smile as he pulled himself off of the floor.

He waved an arm toward the inside, "After you m'lady." He said with a British accent.

Bloom giggled and curtsied before him, "Why thank you, kind sir." She replied.

The red-head walked passed the brunette, patting him on the shoulder and telling him that he was "Quite the gentleman". Peter thanked her for the compliment, informing her that his aunt raised him to be that way. Before he could follow the fairy inside, a loud air-horn like sound reverberated through the hallway intercom. The loud sound caused both teens to cover their ears in annoyance and pain.

"Petey, what did I say about bringing girls into your room?" Tony's voice called.

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head. That was the **second time **Tony had cock blocked him. He would have protested the genius, but Bloom interrupted him with a chaste kiss to his cheek before he could open his mouth. She bid him a goodnight, playfully calling him "Underoos" before she closed the door all of the way shut. Peter looked at the shut door with a goofy grin, touching his cheek where Bloom had kissed him. With a final glance toward Bloom's door, he made his way back into the living room.

Tony waited behind the minibar, watching as his web-headed companion sat down on the couch with a goofy grin on his face. The teen slumped down into the leather cushions, giving the billionaire a playful pout before informing him that it technically was not his room. Tony let out a laugh as he joined the brunette on the couch. Peter punched the elder in the arm repeatedly, successfully pinning Stark down on to the couch while he was at it. He jokingly called the other a cock-blocking bastard with each punch, causing Tony to laugh even harder as he playfully begged for mercy.

The main elevator dinged as it reached the penthouse, allowing both Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton entry. Before Clint could step out, Nat threw an arm out in front of him halting him in place. He gave the red-head a confused look when she motioned to the couch with her head. They saw Peter punching Stark into the couch. Without another word, Nat pressed the "Close Doors" button, but not before Clint took a quick picture with his cell phone. Nat gave him a look.

"What? I just-OW!" Clint hollered out after receiving a smack from the shorter.

* * *

"Where could she have gone?" Oritel called out to his guards, who looked just as confused as their King.

It had been nearly twenty-four hours since Bloom's disappearance, and the whole kingdom of Domino was in absolute panic looking for the princess. Marion tried using her own magic to find her daughter but to no avail. The young red-head must have fled to another dimension because the Queen could not locate her anywhere within this dimension. She gave her husband a distressed look, causing him to release a frustrated growl.

"We must find her! Search the entire planet if you have to!" Oritel ordered.

"Oritel…I have already tried to locate her with a locator spell! She is not within this dimension." Marion said.

"We'll search again! It could be possible that she is using a spell to hide her true location." Oritel said.

This earned him a confused look from his wife, "Why would she do such a thing?" Marion asked.

"I do not know, but we must find her." Oritel replied.

Whilst the King and Queen panicked over the loss of their daughter, Sky sat with Diaspro as they listened from afar. Diaspro hit the other on the shoulder, telling him that it was his entire fault that the fairy had run. Sky gave her an incredulous look, angrily telling the blond women that it was her fault; if she had just waited until after the wedding to seduce him Bloom would not have found out. No matter who was at fault, they now had to find out where the red-head had fled to. The rest of the Winx had flown to Gardenia while the Red Fountain Princes checked Alfea.

"We need to find her. Are you sure your little friends are capable of finding the pixie brat?" Sky asked.

Diaspro smiled, "Of course. You know how badly they want that Dragon Flame. And if it means destroying Bloom in the process, they'll be more than happy to do so, right girls?" Diaspro asked.

Out of the darkness, three figures emerged. Dark cackling could be heard as booted feet stepped out, each a different color. The figure in front waved her hair snow white hair out of her face, giving the blond a smirk.

"Is that a trick question, Princess?" Icy asked.

* * *

**End of chapter. Update Coming soon.**


End file.
